kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blitz
is a technique that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It allows the user to execute one or more overhead jumping attacks with the Keyblade, dealing physical damage. Mechanics In Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Blitz is an ability that provides Sora with a combo finisher, in which he executes a single jumping attack with the Keyblade. The ability costs 3 AP to equip. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, it is an Attack Sleight. After the initial attack, up to two additional attacks are added by pressing in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and by pressing at the prompt in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, it is a Basic Attack Command that takes up one slot, has a maximum level of 4, has a normal reload time of 15 seconds, and fills the Command Gauge by 15%. After the initial attack, up to two additional attacks are added by pressing at the prompt. Learning Blitz ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Sora learns Blitz at level 18 with the Dream Sword, 33 with the Dream Shield, and 63 with the Dream Rod. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' *Sora learns Blitz at level 33 with the Dream Sword, 60 with the Dream Shield, and 78 with the Dream Rod. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Blitz is an Attack Sleight that can be learned when Sora reaches level 17. **The card combination is: *: ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Ventus can find Blitz in a chest at the Mermaid Lagoon. *Aqua can find Blitz in a chest at the Turo Prison Block. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can find Blitz as a bonus on the normal Skull Board. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can find Blitz as a rare bonus on the normal Secret Board and as a bonus on the Mirage Arena Secret Board. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can create Blitz through Command Melding. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can purchase Blitz from the Moogle Shop for 1200 munny once eight worlds are cleared or the command has already been obtained elsewhere. *The Ventus D-Link has Blitz in its Lv.2 Command Deck. *The Zack D-Link has Blitz in its Lv.2 Command Deck. *The Peter Pan D-Link has Blitz in its Lv.2 Command Deck. Other appearances Blitz makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix as Sora's default combo finisher. Recipe ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Blitz is a Basic-class Attack Command that can be melded through three different recipes, listed in the Attack Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Aqua, and is a type P recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming into Time Splicer. **Barrier Surge (LV3) + Wishing Edge (LV3) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a type O recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming into Ars Arcanum when Ventus melds it. **Quick Blitz (LV3) + Slot Edge (LV3) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a type K recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming into Time Splicer when Ventus and Aqua meld it. **Stun Edge (LV3) + Slot Edge (LV3) Melded commands ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Blitz is used to meld the following commands: *Ars Arcanum *Lightning Ray *Magic Hour *Meteor Crash *Meteor Shower *Raging Storm *Sonic Blade *Triple Blizzaga *Triple Firaga See also *Quick Blitz Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep commands